beyettefandomcom-20200213-history
The 0ther Way
"The Other Way" (stylized "The 0ther Way" with the number zero "0" instead of a capital "O") is an unreleased animated multimedia musical project from Dustin Beyette . It is a fictional surreal fantasy story and features metaphorical and philosophical characters, settings and concepts based on real-world applications. It is not a "musical" in the sense that the characters sing about things on their mind as much as the songs, musical themes and character and location melodies are more nearer to completion than the actual story line. The project is not released other than various hints of it's ongoing completion found on certain internet sites like Deviant Art. No songs from the project have been publicly available unless they were on Section Z for critique. Both the animated visual elements and the audio elements are currently unreleased. It is unlikely that anyone that was not on the original sectionZ site has original mp3s from this project. Characters *''' "Supersonic" Adam Maynard''' - a blonde middle aged athletic man who is pulled from a common reality to the fantastical one in the story. *'Sherrie' - A Shy and gentle honest native american woman who becomes friends with Adam. *''' Juderon''' - a yellowish colored cowardly creature with odd headware that looks like an oversized graduate cap. He has been given a "mechanical disease" where a door opens up in his chest to expose two mechanical arms with claws that grab his wrists and make him do things involuntarily. Often making him do bad things that get him into trouble *'Simon Douglas' - A awkward plot-neutral character with a strange hairdo and a black eye. He wears a shirt that is black on one side, white on the other with a purple number "0" on the chest, a nod to the "zero" visual theme of Dustin's abandoned website Dark Twister. *'Phoenix' - A classy but sneaky female character with worm-like skin. *''' Seth Chernobog''' - An antagonist of the story who was originally loosely based on the biography of Adolf Hitler. He is also a rapist and a deceiver. Visually he looks a lot like a character Dustin created in the N64 game WWF Warzone named Lord Hezbekk who instead of Seth has grid like burns on his face and wears a piece necklace rather than a "Tooth " necklace. Perhaps they are of the same race, species or family or circle of known people. *'Skittle' *A female stylized robot who's head looks like a large lightbulb. She is a protagonist of the story. *'Valek' - A mischeivous "Gray Alien" looking male character who Simon meets and is also friends with Jonathan. *''' Jonathan''' - A spider-like skeleton creature who lives in web-like hammocks underneath the two lane bridge. *'Bill' - ' '''A gentle elderly human man who Simon meets who lives in a small house with his companion Janice on an island. He has a deep voice. *'Janice''' - Bill's Companion, a gentle elderly woman who often ends her sentances by drawling the word "darling". Settings *''' Chessia''' - A metropolis that Adam, Sherrie and Juderon visit that has visual and cultural elements of the game of chess, such as the ground being checkered and the buildings and people looking a lot like the designs of the pieces of a chess game *The Pond of Guilt *'Bill and Janice's House' - a small house in the middle of a very small island that is burned down in the story. *'The Ocean of Emotion' - a dangerous body of water about 1000 feet underneath a giant yellow two lane bridge, strange creatures that look like dolphins with butterfly wings occupy the waters *''' Jonathan's Web''' - where Simon gets to know Jonathan and Valek, it is not known if Jonathan has mutlple webs or this is his primary place of dwelling *large two lane bridge Category:Dustin Beyette *The Pyramid of Logic